There are many different activities in daily life that require an individual to use strength, agility, and balance. Further, it is more clear now than ever that a balanced exercise program of strength training, stretching and cardiovascular conditioning is the best way to ensure a healthy and active life through an advanced age. Despite having less and less time to do so, the average person, as well as the professional athlete, is using trainers and more advanced equipment to allow them to experience a more efficient, safe workout. Furthermore, in our modern world, the types of sports and training required for those sports have advanced at a very rapid pace.
A wide variety of exercise devices are available in the market that strengthen specific parts of the body. For example, a number of devices exist that strengthen the upper body using rotation, twisting of the body, weight, resistance, or balance. In addition, a number of exercise devices are available for working the lower body using rotation, twisting of the body, weight, resistance, or balance. However, most devices are used only for a specific part of the body and/or allow for only one of the methods of training. Thus, to work as many muscles of the body as possible, one would have to employ a number of different devices or use an expensive, cumbersome device.
For example, one currently popular exercise platform allows one to strengthen a wide variety of muscles of the body, but is a heavy, cumbersome device with complicated integrating parts. This makes it somewhat expensive. Further, one can only achieve a certain amount of balance training. Likewise there are numerous portable and relatively inexpensive devices available, but they generally are very limited in the exercises they permit, and the muscle groups they can effectively involve in a workout.